Oh! Mr Writer
by nalla-Lisa
Summary: Kisah manis antara Jeon Jungkook si penggila karya V , penulis terkenal dengan Kim Taehyung si pemuda tampan yang selalu mengusik Jungkook dan memiliki banyak rahasia. [VKook / TaeKook / Top!Tae Bot!Kook / BTS Fic / BL story]
1. Prologue

Seorang pemuda manis berambut cokelat gelap nampak tengah membaca sebuah buku di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Pemuda itu nampak begitu serius membaca buku tersebut. Sampai akhirnya-

 **Bugh**

-sebuah bola berukuran sedang menghantam kepalanya. Raut serius pada wajah manisnya luntur digantikan oleh wajah super datar dengan aura yang super mengerikan menguar dari tubuhnya.

Orang - orang yang ada di sekitarnya nampak mulai menjauh dari dirinya yang sebentar lagi akan memgamuk, apalagi melihat siapa yang telah melempar bola itu tepat mengenai kepalanya. Dapat dipastikan perang dunia ketiga akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Pemuda manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tadi dan menatap datar pemuda dengan helaian merah terang yang tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya. Emosinya semakin naik melihat pemuda bersurai merah itu nampak menyeringai senang sambil menatap ke arahnya.

"Yo, Kook! Ada apa dengan dahimu?" tanya pemuda bersurai merah tersebut dengan watadosnya. Sudut bibirnya berkedut menahan tawa melihat pemuda manis di hadapannya tengah menatap dirinya dengan pandangan membunuh.

Pemuda manis yang dipanggil 'Kook' itu menatap sengit pemuda bersurai merah di hadapannya.

Pemuda manis itu kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan dengan cepat ia menendang tulang kering pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

 **Duakh**

"Ouch!" pemuda bersurai merah itu mengaduh sakit sembari memegang kakinya yang terasa ngilu setelah ditendang oleh si pemuda manis.

Pemuda manis itu kemudian membereskan bukunya lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan si surai merah yang masih mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ya! Jeon Jungkook!" teriak si surai merah kepada pemuda manis yang diketahui bernama Jungkook itu yang telah berlalu dari hadapannya.

" _Sakit dibalas sakit, malu dibalas malu, mati dibalas mati,_ " gumam namja manis itu sembari menyunggingkan seringainya.

•••

 _"Aku membencimu!"_

 _"Aku lebih membencimu!"_

 _"Ah V sangat keren, tulisannya sangat indah. Aku sangat mengaguminya!"_

 _"Aku lebih keren daripada V yang selalu kau elu - elukan itu!"_

 _"Enyah kau dari hidupku!"_

•••

 _"Taehyung-ah apa kau sudah menyelesaikan ceritamu?"_

 _"Belum,aku masih belum menemukan ide heheh."_

•••

Ini adalah kisah seorang _namja_ manis yang hobi membaca dan sangat menyukai karya penulis yang bernama V. V adalah seorang penulis fiksi yang sangat terkenal sekaligus misterius. Karyanya sangat luar biasa hingga terkenal sampai se antero Korea. Dan Kim Taehyung adalah pemuda berwajah tampan yang suka mengusik kedamaian seorang _namja_ manis bernama Jeon Jungkook. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kim Taehyung yang selalu mengusik Jungkook? Dan siapakah V itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hello this is collab fanfic with_ **5tradivarius** _my favorite Aphrodite hihi :3. Fanfic ini juga di post di wattpad dengan nama akun_ **5tradivarius** _. Ini baru prologue nya yang ku post heheh, tapi secepatnya akan ku publish juga chap 1 nya karena di wattpad sudah di post oleh si Vari alias_ **5tradivarius** _. As always, kalau ga suka gapapa. Jangan lanjut baca dan silahkan tinggalkan page saya. See u on chap 1!_


	2. W A N

Seorang pemuda manis bersurai cokelat gelap nampak tengah duduk santai di dalam sebuah _café_ yang biasa ia kunjungi. Di atas mejanya tersaji sebuah _Americano Ice_ dan kue kering sebagai kudapannya.

Pemuda itu nampak tengah serius membaca sebuah buku yang terbuka di atas meja. Ia terlalu serius membaca buku tersebut sampai tidak sadar ada seorang pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya dan tengah menatapnya dengan heran.

Pemuda bersurai merah yang duduk di hadapan pemuda manis itu kemudian dengan tingkah usilnya menutup buku yang tengah dibaca oleh pemuda manis itu.

" _Stigma_ , seri ketiga dari V. Aku benar?" Buku yang tadi ada di atas meja dan berhadapan dengannya, kini telah berpindah ke tangan pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Ck, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kembalikan bukuku!" ucap si pemuda manis sambil berusaha meraih buku favoritnya itu dari tangan si surai merah.

"Aku sedang berjalan - jalan tadi dan tidak sengaja melihat pemuda _jelek_ yang tengah duduk sendirian di sebuah _café_. Karena kasihan, aku memilih untuk menghampirinya karena ia terlihat menyedihkan," balas si pemuda bersurai merah itu sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Tidak usah sok kasihan padaku, _bajingan_. Pergi sana! Kau telah mengganggu waktu damaiku saat ini yang tengah asyik membaca karya dari V, penulis favoritku!"

Pemuda manis itu kemudian merebut bukunya yang berada di tangan pemuda bersurai merah tersebut. Ia sudah jengah sekali menghadap manusia yang satu ini. Rasanya ia ingin menguliti hidup - hidup si manusia menjengkelkan satu ini.

Baiklah, kita perkenalkan dulu antara dua pemuda ini. Pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap dengan wajah manis itu bernama Jeon Jungkook, sedangkan yang bersurai merah bernama Kim Taehyung.

Mereka berdua sudah saling kenal saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Dan mulai saat itu juga mereka selalu bertengkar. Entah apa yang membuat mereka berdua selalu bertengkar. Pokoknya tiada hari _tanpa kedamaian_ antara si Jeon dan si Kim.

"Ish, kau galak sekali sih! Pantas saja tidak ada yang mau menjadi kekasihmu," ejek Taehyung dengan senyum meremehkan yang terlihat begitu menyebalkan di mata Jungkook.

Dengan kasar, Jungkook segera memukul kepala Taehyung dengan Stigma seri ke-3 miliknya. Ia benar - benar sudah tidak bisa lagi bersabar ria dengan si Taehyung satu itu.

"Aduh! Ya! Jeon Jungkook!" Taehyung mengaduh kesakitan atas perbuatan Jungkook pada kepalanya yang menjadi korban kebutralan dari buku setebal 5 cm itu yang sangat menyiksa.

Jungkook kembali duduk dengan tenang sembari menghabiskan _Americano Ice_ nya.

"Apa?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Sakit tau! Kau pikir buku itu tidak tebal!" kesal Taehyung.

"Itu adalah balasan karena kau telah mengambil buku ku dan mengangguku. Sekarang pergilah atau kau mau buku ini mencium wajahmu ha?!" ucap Jungkook sembari mengangkat buku itu.

"Daripada buku itu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menciumku?" goda Taehyung sembari menaik - turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Pergi atau aku benar-benar memukulmu!" Wajah Jungkook nampak memerah, antara malu dan marah.

"Baik - baik, aku akan pergi tapi, aku akan kembali menganggumu lagi." Taehyung beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook yang hanya menghela napas berat.

"Bye, darling!" ujar Taehyung sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jungkook dan selanjutnya ia segera berlari saat Jungkook akan melemparkan buku miliknya ke arahnya.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya kasar, lalu ia memilih untuk kembali membuka bukunya dan mulai membacanya _lagi_.

Jungkook kembali menengadahkan kepalanya saat mendengar kursi di depannya berderit pelan.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" tanya pemuda yang sudah duduk di hadapannya sembari terkikik geli.

"Pemuda gila kembali mengangguku," sahut Jungkook tak acuh, ia kembali membaca bukunya.

"Oh iya kudengar V akan mengeluarkan seri terbarunya," ucap pemuda itu sembari memakan kue kering milik Jungkook.

"Benarkah?" Jungkook kembali menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hm, kau tidak lihat pesan di blognya?" tanya pemuda itu lagi sembari mengunyah kue kering milik Jungkook.

"Aku terlalu sibuk dengan tugas-tugasku," ucap Jungkook sembari menghela nafas lelah.

Pemuda di depannya hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu kembali memakan kue kering Jungkook. Pemuda itu kemudian berhenti mengunyah dan mencondongkan badannya ke arah Jungkook yang masih asyik membaca.

"Hei Jungkook,"

"Hm?"

"Kau tak penasaran dengan wajah V? Kudengar dia tinggal di sekitar kampus," ucap pemuda itu sembari menyeruput _Americano Ice_ milik Jungkook.

"Sebenarnya, aku sedikit penasaran tapi, dengan membeli karyanya kurasa itu sudah cukup," balas Jungkook.

"Dan hei, berhenti mencuri makanan dan minumanku," seru Jungkook sembari memukul tangan pemuda yang akan mencomot kue miliknya lagi.

Pemuda itu hanya menunjukkan cengirannya yang membuat kedua matanya menyipit.

"Tapi Kook, kau benar-benar tak penasaran seperti apa rupa penulis yang selalu kau elu - elu kan itu?" pemuda di depannya nampak menopang dagu sembari menatap Jungkook.

"Oh ya Kook, rumor juga mengatakan bahwa dia juga salah satu mahasiswa di kampus kita. Kau yakin tidak ingin mencari tahu tentang dirinya?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Pemuda bersurai merah muda itu masih menatap Jungkook.

"Itu hanya rumor _hyung_. Kebanyakan rumor itu hoax, aku tidak percaya," ucap Jungkook. Pemuda itu masih tak mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku di tangannya.

"Yah terserah kau sajalah," pemuda bersurai merah muda itu nampak putus asa.

"Kenapa kau penasaran sekali sih?"

Kini atensi Jungkook sepenuhnya terpusat ke arah pemuda bersurai merah muda dihadapannya itu.

"Memangnya tidak boleh jika aku penasaran?" ucap pemuda bersurai merah muda itu.

"Setiap orang berhak memiliki rasa penasaran," tambah pemuda itu lagi.

"Ya, ya terserah kau saja, Jim," ucap Jungkook sembari memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Panggil aku _hyung_ , bocah! Meskipun kau lebih tinggi dariku, aku dua tahun lebih tua daripada dirimu!" ucap pemuda bersurai merah muda itu kesal.

Oh iya, pemuda bersurai merah muda itu bernama Park Jimin, dia sahabat Jungkook sejak kecil. Dan dia lebih tua dua tahun dari Jungkook.

"Hm, iya _hyung_ ku tersayang" ucap Jungkook dengan senyum yang ia buat - buat.

Jimin yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menyeruput _Americano Ice_ milik Jungkook tanpa seizin pemiliknya.

"Yak! Jimin _hyung_!"

• • • • •

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah nampak tengah berjalan di koridor kampus tempat ia menuntut ilmu. Sesekali ia mengedipkan matanya ke arah gadis - gadis yang sedari tadi menjerit dan berteriak memanggil namanya.

Ia juga memberikan _flying kiss_ kepada gadis - gadis itu yang membuat salah satu dari mereka, pingsan.

Si surai merah hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan fansnya yang menurutnya imut. Tapi _Jeon Jungkook lebih imut_ , pikirnya lagi.

Ya, pemuda bersurai merah itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Taehyung.

Ah, mengingat pemuda Jeon itu, mendadak kepala merah Taehyung berdenyut ngilu. Bagaimana tidak? Buku dengan tebal lebih dari 300 halaman itu mendarat dengan indah di kepala merahnya.

"Jeon sialan! Untungnya dia imut," gerutu pemuda bermarga Kim itu.

Ia kembali berjalan di koridor itu, kali ini ia nampak tak memperdulikan teriakan para penggemarnya. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah bagaimana ia membalaskan dendamnya pada pemuda kelinci itu.

Taehyung berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Ia mengintip dari balik jendela dan mendapati seorang pria setengah botak tengah menjelaskan sesuatu di dalam sana.

"Sesekali membolos satu mata kuliah tidak ada salahnya kan?" gumam pemuda itu sembari membalikkan badannya dan menjauh dari tempat itu. Yha, Kim Taehyung adalah seorang anak pemalas. Tapi tenang saja, ia tidak berandal.

Dan disinilah Kim Taehyung sekarang.

Kantin kampus, dengan _burger_ dan _cola_ yang tersaji di hadapannya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu segera memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

Tak lama kemudian, bangku di hadapannya berderit tanda ada orang yang mendudukinya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati seorang pemuda jangkung yang ia kenal sebagai sepupunya tengah duduk di hadapannya.

"Namjoon _hyung_!" sapa Taehyung dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Namjoon itu mengernyitkan dahinya tak suka.

"Telan dulu makananmu bocah, baru bicara," balas Namjoon sambil mendelik kesal ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung pun segera menelan makanannya dan meminum soda nya dengan cepat.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung.

"Memangnya jika aku duduk disini, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan?" tanya Namjoon sinis.

"Tidak juga sih."

"Ya sudah, habiskan makananmu dengan tenang dan pikirkan tentang lanjutan dari _novel mu_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hayho! Chapter 1 akhirnya ku update di sini juga heheh! Btw ini adalah Vari yang nulis dengan sedikit ku edit2 biar hasilnya memuaskan heheh. Bagaimana chapter 1 nya? Memuaskan atau tidak? HAHAH ku tunggu review - review kalian saja ya! Kalau respons kalian oke, lalice (alias aku) dan Vari bakal semangat lanjutin nulisnya! Heheh see u guys on chapter 2? :3 Silahkan kalian kunjungi wattpad Vari juga ya namanya_ **5tradivarius** _. Annyeong ~_


	3. T U

"Aish aku sedang dalam proses pengerjaan _hyung_! Apa kau tidak tau bahwa aku akan mengeluarkan seri terbaru lanjutan _Stigma_? Tenanglah. Aku yang penulisnya di sini," ujar Taehyung sambil mendengus sebal ke arah pemuda bersurai ungu di hadapannya.

Tiba - tiba saja Taehyung merasakan sakit di bagian leher belakangnya. Ya, ia baru saja dipukul oleh Namjoon.

"Ya! Namjoon _hyung_!"

"Kau memang penulisnya, tapi aku adalah editornya dan perusahaan sudah menunggu hasil kerjamu. Kau tahu, kau sudah melewati batas _deadline_ selama dua hari," ujar Namjoon dengan kesal. Ia memilih untuk tidak peduli dengan pukulan yang ia berikan pada Taehyung.

Taehyung sendiri hanya menatapnya jengkel. "Ya Tuhan _hyung_ , baru dua hari! Akan aku selesaikan malam ini. Tinggal 1 lembar lagi, dan selesai sudah novelku!"

Namjoon sudah bersiap - siap akan memukul Taehyung kembali. Sedangkan yang akan dipukul sudah berancang - ancang akan kabur dari sana.

"Kau bilang _'baru dua hari'_? Ck, aku lelah berbicara dengan manusia berotak pendek sepertimu. Terserah kau saja, intinya kau pegang kata - katamu tadi. Aku akan menunggu hasilnya besok pagi." Setelah itu Namjoon beranjak pergi dari hadapan Taehyung yang sudah bersiap untuk protes kepadanya. Taehyung sendiri kini hanya bisa bersumpah serapah di dalam hati sambil menghabiskan makanannya dengan perasaan kesal.

• • • • •

 _18.00 PM KS_ _T_

Jungkook berjalan keluar dari kelas terakhirnya saat ini. Yap, dia mengambil jam kuliah siang dan sore lantaran terlalu malas untuk bangun di pagi hari atau terlalu lelah untuk belajar saat malam hari di kampusnya. Kini ia seperti biasa mendekap salah satu novel karya penulis favoritnya, V. Yap, hampir setiap hari Jungkook membaca karya - karya V. Ia tidak pernah bosan dan malah semakin jatuh cinta setiap harinya dengan setiap kata - kata yang dirangkai dengan indah oleh V di dalam bukunya. Ia sangat mengagumi V. Baginya, V adalah sosok misterius yang begitu keren. Tidak seperti pemuda gila yang hampir setiap hari mengganggu kehidupannya. Ck, mengapa Jungkook jadi kepikiran dia?

Jungkook pun segera berjalan ke arah halte bus yang dekat dengan kampusnya. Kebetulan ini belum terlalu malam, jadi masih banyak orang yang berada di halte. Mungkin baru saja pulang kerja.

Jungkook berdiri di depan halte sambil menunggu bus datang. Matanya sibuk memandangi jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai malam ini beserta gedung - gedung pencakar langit yang menyala terang di setiap sisinya.

Sedang asik - asiknya memandangi, tiba - tiba saja sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Hey, _darling_!"

Satu kata bagi Jungkook saat ini, **S I A L**.

Bagaimana bisa Tuhan begitu jahat mempertemukan dirinya dengan setan paling jahat di dunia ini? Rasanya, Jungkook ingin sekali menggorok leher sosok yang menyapanya itu. Ia memilih untuk mendiamkannya.

"Ya, Jungkook-ah. Sombong sekali sih dirimu tidak menyapaku balik."

Dan bisa dilihat wajah Jungkook kini terlihat suram dengan aura - aura gelap menguar dari tubuhnya.

Demi tangan bantet Jimin _hyung_ yang imut, sosok yang sedang berusaha memgambil perhatiannya ini adalah makhluk sialan yang ingin dia musnahkan pertama kali dari muka bumi ini.

 _'Ya Tuhan, apa setan ini tidak lelah tidak mengganggu diriku satu kali saja dalam sehari? Apa pukulanku tadi tidak menyadarkannya? Aish!'_ batin Jungkook lelah.

Jungkook masih betah mendiamkannya dan kini memilih untuk berjalan ke sisi lain halte untuk menghindari sosok yang ada di sampingnya tadi. Dan ya, tetap saja sosok itu mengikuti Jungkook seperti hantu.

"Hey, jawablah diriku. Apa kau sedang _bad mood_ kah? Hey Jeon Jungkook!"

 _Stop!_ Jungkook benar - benar sudah tidak tahan dengan sosok yang kian mengganggunya ini sedari tadi.

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM KIM TAEHYUNG?! APA MULUTMU PERLU KU JAHIT HAH?!" teriak Jungkook dengan nada yang keras dan penuh emosi. Mukanya kini memerah gara - gara emosi yang ia keluarkan kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung sendiri kini memundurkan badannya sambil menutup kupingnya dan memejamkan matanya karena lengkingan suara Jungkook. Orang - orang yang berada di halte juga kini memandang Jungkook dengan pandangan terkejut dan sedikit ringisan karena suaranya yang menggelegar itu. Tapi Jungkook tidak peduli, ia sudah termakan emosi sekarang juga.

"Hey hey hey, tenanglah tidak usah berteriak seperti itu. Kau ini sudah seperti _ahjumma - ahjumma_ saja suaranya," ujar Taehyung dengan raut muka yang menyebalkan di mata Jungkook.

"Ter.se.rah.kau.aku.tidak.peduli." ujar Jungkook penuh penekanan.

Dan Jungkook kini kembali menghadap ke arah jalan menunggu bus datang. Tak berapa lama kemudian bus yanh ditunggu pun datang dan Jungkook langsung saja masuk tanpa menunggu dulu penumpang yang turun dari dalam. Ia benar - benar sudah tidak tahan berjauhan dari makhluk sialan pembawa sial bernama Kim Taehyung.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi pojok paling belakang di bus. Tangannya dengan sigap segera mengambil _headphone_ dan _mp3 player_ miliknya dari dalam tas demi menyegarkan pikirannya. Bisa dilihat Taehyung yang dengan kesusahan masuk ke dalam bus lalu segera menyusuri tempat duduk yang ada. Begitu melihat Jungkook, ia dengan segera akan menduduki tempat di sampingnya. Namun, seorang anak SMA sudah mengambil tempat itu.

Taehyung hanya bisa mendecakkan lidahnya sebal sebelum kemudian memilih duduk di samping anak SMA itu. Jadi Jungkook posisinya di sebelah anak SMA itu dan Taehyung di sisi lain anak SMA itu. Padahal Taehyung ingin sekali duduk di sebelah Jungkook.

Bukan karena apa, seperti biasa niatnya hanya ingin menjahili Jungkook. Mengganggu dirinya sampai dia puas.

Ck, benar - benar pembuat onar seperti yag dikatakan Jungkook.

 _'Kau aman Kookie tidak duduk di sebelahku huh,'_ batin Taehyung sebelum dirinya menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di dalam bus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya bus yang ditumpangi Jungkook sampai di tempat tujuannya. Begitu juga dengan Taehyung. Yap, 1000 sial memang bagi Jungkook karena arah rumah Taehyung yang juga searah dengannya walau sebenarnya Jungkook belum pernah ke rumah _namja_ sialan itu.

Jungkook sudah akan turun dari bus, ketika kakinya tidak sengaja tersandung oleh tali sepatunya yang diinjaknya sendiri.

 _/Dugg/_

Kebetulan saja Taehyung berada di belakangnya dan segera sigap menahan pinggang miliknya. Jungkook sendiri juga kaget karena dia hampir saja jatuh kalau saja Taehyung tidak menahannya.

Ia langsung terkesiap begitu mengetahui lengan siapa yang menahan dirinya.

 _'A-ah, kenapa dia menolongku?'_ batin Jungkook.

Sedikit fakta, Jungkook kagum dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Taehyung barusan. Bolehkah ia sedikit berbaik hati sehabis ini kepada Kim Taehyung?

"Kau itu tidak hati - hati sekali. Ingin sekali ya ditolong olehku?"

 _Sialan._

Jika memang sekali _setan_ , akan tetap _setan selamanya_. Jungkook akan mengingat itu terus dalam benaknya.

Ia langsung menegakkan badannya dan mendorong Taehyung dengan sedikit kencang lalu turun dari bus dengan wajah yang sangat suram. Benar - benar Kim Taehyung akan terus mengacaukan hidupnya.

"Ya! Jeon! Tunggu aku!"

Dan suara itu membuat Jungkook mengubah jalannya menjadi berlari dan menghindar dari Kim Taehyung.

"Seribu sial! Dia tidak ada kerennya sama sekali dibanding V! Aish!"

Ya, kita tunggu saja dimana waktu akan mengungkapkan kebenaran pada seorang Jeon Jungkook.

 ** _~TBC~_**

.

.

.

.

.

A / n : _Aneh ga guys? Aneh ya? Ya sudahlah ini aku lanjutin kebetulan karena dapat ide. Maaf kalau ancur gini jadinya :( aku janji bakal nulis yang lebih baik buat chapter berikutnya. Ah ya! Kalian tebak ya kira2 chapter depan siapa yang akan nulis? Heheh~ ditunggu saja yaw! Pai~_

 ** _Lalice and Vari_**.

 **[lalice26 5tradivarius]**


End file.
